Storage of important and/or personal records is often times desirable and needed. Safety deposit boxes, file cabinets, and so forth, have been used in the past to address this need. However, these storage mechanisms, especially in a digital context, fall short of providing centralized, personal, and secure document storage facilities, which result in something more than simple share-drive spaces. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide systems, methods, and other mechanisms for storing various records.